The Reason OR Broadway Baby
by LittleMissBones
Summary: When Lilly meets Scotty's niece, she will discover something about her partner. LS. Rating just in case.


**A/N**: This is my first Cold Case fiction. One day after watching an episode I had a dream in which Lilly meets one of Scotty's nieces because she was connected to a case they were investigating. The niece then…well, you'll find out! This will be either a two-shot or a three-shot.

**DISCLAIMER**: I am not Jerry Bruckheimer, nor am I Kathryn Morris, nor am I anyone else of importance. If I was one of them, I would not be writing fanfiction.

It was another normal day of investigating a cold case. This time, it was the 2000 murder of six-year-old Jessica Sommers. Everybody hated working these kinds of cases, but they knew they had to help the family gain some closure. As of now, they were sifting through pictures the Sommers's had given them in the hopes of locating some of Jessica's friends.

"Looks here like our little princess here was pretty popular," Lilly observed as they looked through the hundreds of photographs. "I wonder if we can locate any of these kids, but they might not remember anything."

"Well, I think we just got lucky," Kat said. She held up a dusty video cassette that looked like it hadn't been played for a while. "Home video. Maybe we can place names to faces now, and then locate them."

Stillman nodded his approval. "It'll be a long shot, but let's try it out." The team quickly found a VCR and popped the tape in. They watched as two little girls wearing leotards with silver sequins all over them and flowing miniskirts that also had silver sequins all over them slowly ran over to the video camera, since they were wearing tap-dancing shoes and they were standing on a hardwood floor. Then one of the girls began to speak.

"_Look, mommy, aren't our costumes pretty!! See, when I twirl my skirt goes out like a princess's does!" _The squad immediately recognized the red-head with freckles as Jessica.

Jessica's mother laughed. _"Of course they are sweetheart, you and Camí look so pretty in them too! Come on, do your dance for us." _

The other girl smiled and took Jessica's hand. _"C'mon Jessie, let's show them how hard we practice!" _The squad figured this was the girl Mrs. Sommers had called Camí. Lilly noticed that Camí looked Hispanic, with brown eyes and hair and tan skin. She also noticed a slight change in Scotty she couldn't place, and since nobody else had noticed it, she decided not to worry.

Another voice came from the background. _"I have the music ready, girls. Go ahead and strut your stuff! When you guys are older, the boys will be impressed with your dancing skills." _

Camí turned with a puzzled look in her eyes. _"But mamacita, Tío said boys were bad and to stay away from them! How can I strut my stuff if daddy and Tío Scotty told me not to dance with them? And what does 'strut my stuff' mean?" _The team noticed the little girl naming 'Tío Scotty' and a strange feeling came over them, but they quickly decided that it was only a coincidence, and the little girl was not Scotty Valens's niece.

The woman laughed. _"Don't listen to him, mi ángel, and 'strut your stuff' is showing your dance moves."_

Jessica laughed. _"Yes, the boys will like us! Can you please turn the music on, Mrs. Matose?" _

"_Of course, Jessica," _Mrs. Matose said.

"_Here, Ana, let me get it. You handle the camera. I don't want you to put strain on your legs, since you're carrying twins. Lord knows they can barely wait to come out." _The camera shifted slightly, than stood still as a shape they noticed as Mrs. Sommers, walked in front, blocking the screen for a few seconds.

"_Thank you, Sophia. Here girls, why don't you get into position?" _Ana Matose said.

Both Jessica and Camí ran so that they were off the screen. After several seconds, the faint sound of music could be heard and the girls came back on, only this time they were tap-dancing. Then, they faced the camera and started to sing while dancing.

"_I'm just a  
Broadway Baby.  
Walking off my tired feet.  
Pounding Forty-Second Street  
To be in a show.  
Oh...Broadway Baby,  
Learning how to sing and dance,  
Waiting for that one big chance  
To be in a show. _

_Oh...Gee._

_  
I'd like to be  
On some marquee,  
All twinkling lights,  
A spark,  
To pierce the dark,  
From Battery Park,  
To Washington Heights.  
Someday, maybe,  
All my dreams will be repaid.  
Heck, I'd even play the maid  
To be in a show._

_  
Hey, Mr. Producer,  
I'm talking to you, sir;…"_

As the girls continued singing, Stillman looked up. "Well, let's see if we can find this 'Camí Matose', and ask her about Jessica. Maybe she knows something." The team started standing when Scotty spoke.

"Her full name is Camille Amanda Matose. She lives at 1528 North 57th Street. She was born in 1992, so she's fifteen and in ninth grade, where Jessica would be now." The rest of the squad looked at Scotty in shock.

Stillman spoke first. "Valens, how do you know all this?"

Scotty looked up. "She's my niece. My sister Ana's oldest."

Stillman nodded. "Go talk to her. Take Lil with you. Maybe Camille would feel more comfortable talking to a family member about a friend who went missing nine years ago. She might remember something."

Scotty and Lilly stood up and left the room. After they had gotten into Scotty's car, he finally spoke. "Ready to meet some more of my crazy extended family?"

Lilly smiled and nodded. "Yes, it'll be nice to know someone you're related to other than Mark."

Scotty grinned back at her. "Okay. Just let me warn you, you'll have a bit of a shock."

Lilly laughed. "Don't worry. Crazy family members can't scare me. I have plenty of them."

It was Scotty's turn to laugh as he started the car. "Let's go then." And off they went.

Inside, the rest of the team watched the remainder of the video.

"_Still,  
I'll stick it till;  
I'm on a bill,  
All over Times Square.  
Someday, maybe,  
If I stick it long enough,  
I may get to strut my stuff,  
Working for a nice man  
Like a Ziegfeld or a Weismann,  
In a great big  
Broadway show!"_

To be continued…

Reviews are nice presents. The more reviews, the quicker the chapters come.

**A/N 2**: When I was younger, I used to dance. My tap teacher, until the students were up to the age of eight, would have the songs we would dance to have singing in them too so we could keep time. The song we sang in 2000 was "Broadway Baby."


End file.
